From OCD to Hogwarts
by iluh-vtheclique
Summary: The Pretty Committee all got acceptance letters into Hogwarts. But they all have their worries. Houses, lunch, classes, boys, rooms, uniforms... They go on. Will they rule once more? R&R!
1. Profiles

**(A/N: I do not own The Clique or Harry Potter. This is year two for Harry Potter characters, year one for The Clique characters even though they will be with the HP characters, grade-wise. So it's kinda like they're all going into seventh grade. And Claire became part of the Pretty Committee in sixth grade, and is currently dating Cam.)**

**Massie Block: **Is ready to take seventh grade at OCD by storm. But when she gets an acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she has to prepare to make a first impression. And a good one.

**Dylan Marvil: **When Massie calls everyone in the Pretty Committee and tells them that she got a letter to Hogwarts, she's relieved. She got a letter too, and had started to think she'd be leaving the PC forever.

**Alicia Rivera: **This Spanish beauty had a frown on her face when she got a mysterious piece of parchment in the mail. But when she learns others in the Pretty Committee got them, too, she feels the opposite of upset.

**Kristen Gregory: **Her mom is relieved to finally find a school that is 100% FREE. But Kristen isn't too sure about waving a wand around...

**Claire Lyons: **Finally has something in common with the rest of the PC. But new worries pop into her mind, and one of them is leaving Cam Fisher.

**The Clique: The only thing harder than getting in, is staying in.**


	2. Shopping Run In

**Chapter One**

The Pretty Committee huddled close in Diagon Alley. They had already bought everything except for a wand.

"Well, let's go!" Massie said. The horned owl in the gold cage screeched. "Shut up, Alice!" Her amber eyes met the owl's yellow ones.

"Geez, Mass, be a little nice to your owl. I mean, I know it's not Bean, but she's still pretty cute." Claire sounded shy. She was holding a cheap cage that contained a nice barn owl that she named Penney. Massie secretly thought it was stupid that Claire named her owl after JCPenneys, but then again, she named hers after Alice + Olivia.

"Okay, okay. Let's just go get magical wands before they all run out!"

The girls giggled and entered the shop.

"Can I go first?" Kristen asked. Massie knew she was anxious to, so she let her.

"Okay, well, hello?" said Alicia, clearly a little mad.

"Are you sure it's open, Massie?" asked Dylan.

"Of course it's open!" she spat.

"Hello, girls!" A creepy old man appeared from nowhere. The PC screamed in symphony. "Relax!" he continued, "It's me, Ollivander! I'm here to help your wand choose you!"

Massie rolled her eyes. "'Kay. Kristen first."

Massie watched in curiosity as her friend waved many sticks in the air. Suddenly, beautiful sparks came out of one.

"That's it!" exclaimed Ollivander. "Oak, phoenix feather, ten and three-quarter inches, very swishy." He put the wand in a black box and handed it to Kristen. "Who's next?"

"Me!" said Dylan.

"Okay, Dylan next."

Dylan's wand was douglas fir with unicorn hair, eleven inches, firm. Alicia went next, and hers was maple with dragon heartstring, ten and a half inches, slightly yielding. Next was Claire. It took her many wands, but eventually it was cherry with phoenix feather, ten inches, springy. And finally, it was Massie's turn.

She held her breath as she came forward. She tried the first wand. Fail. They were all fails, actually, until she got to the twelfth wand. It was willow with unicorn hair, eleven and a quarter inches, bendy. It felt perfect in her manicured hand, and sparks literally flew after she swished it around. She grinned.

After they payed and left, they sat down on some benches. As usual, there arms had tons of shopping bags, but not the usual kinds. Each girl set her bags on the stoney ground.

"So, glad that's over with. Emerald seemed to be having a good time, though." She gestured to her toad. They all laughed, a little exhausted.

"Look!" Massie pointed. "Our parents! Maybe they can carry our bags for a bit while we shop for useful things."

The parents walked to them, and instantly were forced to stuff their arms with bags. The Pretty Committee walked around while Massie told them what they needed.

"Okay, so, I've been reading my boring book about the school that we bought while you guys picked out pets, and apparently there are four houses. So we need to get nail polish so when we get sorted we'll have the right colors. So the houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The colors are red, blue, yellow, and green. Since yellow nail polish is totally nawt in style—and never will be—we'll just get black, the other Hufflepuff color. Got it?"

They all nodded. Somehow, they managed to find somewhere to buy nail polish in this tiny village, which was good, considering they had already packed everything they were taking to Hogwarts, so it wasn't like they could leave London and go to Westchester for nail polish.

Along with that, they all bought books about wizard celebs and magazines containing gossip from this world. Dylan kept on saying how she loved that the witch models would move around the page.

"Okay, do we need anything else?" asked Kristen. They passed an ice cream shop. "Wait! Can we get fro yo?"

"Uh, whatevs." They stopped and ate at the cute little shop.

All of a sudden, the buzz of conversation got louder. "It's him!" or "Look! The boy who lived!" Massie turned around to see a boy who looked her age. He had black hair and sharp green eyes. He looked like a guy on the cover of one of her magazines...

"Harry Potter, can I have your autograph?" asked a random girl in the crowd.

Massie walked through the circle and straight to this so-called celebrity. "Hi. I'm Massie Block. There seems to be a commotion. Do you know why? Wait, are you famous?" She used her best confused look.

"Um, kind of," he replied. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Oh, well nice to meet you, Harry. Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah."

"Well I guess I'll see you there! Bye, Harry!" She walked away. A celebrity, huh? Definitely worth it.

"Wow, Mass!" said Dylan. "Do you think you guys will be dating soon?"

"I hope so," she said.

"Oh, Massie, you were soooo confident! Nice job!" Claire gave her a thumbs-up.

"A celebrity? That will make us popular at Hogwarts! Thanks!" gushed Alicia.

"BUUUUUUUUUUURP!" burped Dylan.

Massie just grinned and bowed.


	3. Stupid Robes

**(A/N: Okay, this is random, but I just realized that in Chapter One, I just said "she," and didn't tell you who owns Emerald the toad. That would be Dylan. :D BTW, sorry that this chapter is short.)**

**Chapter Two**

"I'm so happy that under our stupid robes we can wear whatever we want." said Dylan, "Because I just bought these super cute Prada argyle print knee socks." She held up some gray knee socks with purple and black argyle.

"Oh, those are cute!" said Claire.

"So, what's your whole outfit, Dyl?" asked Massie. She popped her wintergreen gum.

"Here." Dylan pulled out a huge bag. "The knee socks, a denim Louis Vuitton mini, black Jimmy Choo flats, a dark purple Alice + Olivia tank top, and a gray Tiffany hairband. Oh yeah, and this silver Juicy locket with a pic of my mom, and one of me and my sisters." She said each item as she held it up

"Nine point seven. I'm docking point three because you revolved it around silver, and what if you get into Gryffindor, where their second color is gold?" Massie smiled.

"I agree," said Alicia. Everyone else, including Dylan, nodded. "Can I go next?"

"Sure."

Alicia walked in front of everyone. "I have an orange Ralph Lauren Polo dress, black Marc Jacobs pumps, and I'm going to pull my hair in a loose bun tied with an orange ribbon."

"Nine point six. Too Halloween colors-ish. A little too plain. Claire's turn now."

Alicia looked like she was forcing her smile now. She clearly wasn't happy about getting a lower score than Dylan. She walked from the front and sat next to Kristen.

Claire walked in front, holding a plastic bag from Target. She was a little wobbly. "Um, I have a pair of True Religion dark wash skinny jeans, a pink cropped shirt with a white tank top, both from—" She quickly checked the tag, "—Old Navy, white Keds, and a gold necklace from Cam."

"Eight point nine. I know those jeans are mine that I gave you, and the Old Navy kinda ruins it. And by now I know I can't keep you from Keds. Now Kristen!"

Kristen had a gray Vince miniskirt, a white Chip & Pepper empire tank top, black Diesel tights, gray Joie wedge heels, and diamond stud earrings (Tiffany). She got a nine point six.

Then it was Massie's turn. "I have a lavender Ella Moss dress, a white Prada scarf, a thick white Prada waist belt, and purple Ugg boots. Which will work with whatever house I get into. And my hair will be wavy."

"Um..." The girls all whispered until Alicia said, "Nine point eight."

Massie smiled. She always got the highest score. "Okay, I need to say one thing: Thank you all for not wearing any brown. That would clash with the black robes."

They laughed. It was true.

To everyone's shock, Claire yelled: "Stupid robes!"


End file.
